Miniature current switch contact devices used with portable liquid crystal display (LCD) counters and powered by self-contained power sources, such as batteries that provide direct current currently require three separate stamped components assembled into a molded plastic housing and connected to a hand soldered wire. Such devices require assembly of the three separate components into the housing as well as the hand soldering operation.
A miniature current switch contact device that utilizes a single stamped component would reduce the costs of stamping three parts as well as the costs of assembly of the contact device into the dielectric housing, while improving reliability.